


What Lies in Liam's Drawers

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theo, Breeding, Choking, Cuddling, Dominant Liam, Gay, Gay Sex, Jockstraps, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Submissive Theo, Top Liam, Underwear Kink, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo has a very big interest with protecting Liam since the Wild Hunt, amongst other things. Now that Hayden is out of the way he makes his move.





	What Lies in Liam's Drawers

Theo has been sleeping in his car, but not because he has nowhere to go. He is watching over Liam. Ever since the Hunt Theo had begun to have feelings for him. He keeps thinking of the night in the elevator. He wishes he would have just pushed him against the wall and kissed him like he wanted, but he saw Liam’s focus was on Hayden. However, she is gone now so no one is in the way of Theo getting what he wants. Theo was parked outside of Liam’s house listening to him. He could hear Liam in his room playing a video game. The controller was clicking violently. Liam really got into his video games. He could play them for hours, especially now that Hayden was not around to distract him.

Theo decided to try something new this time. He got out of his car and crept up to the house. He knew he had to be extra quiet, otherwise Liam would hear him. He slowly climbed the wall using his nails to cling to the walls. Theo got to the top floor. He looked at Liam, sitting there playing. He was shirtless and under some blankets. Theo had no idea what was under that blanket. He could be naked, be just in his underwear, or he could have shorts.

“Hey Mase, after this round I gotta shower, man.” Liam said into his headset. Theo realized he was playing online with Mason. Theo listened closely to hear Mason.

“That’s fine. Corey just got here and is already getting naked.” Mason said.

“Dude!” Liam said uncomfortably. 

“What?! You once texted me while Hayden was sucking your dick.” Mason responded. Theo let out a low growl at that.

Liam turned and Theo hid from the window. “Mason, I think someone is outside.”

“Dude, you’re just paranoid. I mean it makes sense. With the Benefactor, me as the Beast, the Dread Doctors, and the Wild Hunt it makes sense you’re paranoid.” Mason said. Liam looked out his window and sniffed. He saw Liam was in basketball shorts that were too big for him. Theo was sad because he had such a nice ass and a nice cock and these did not show them off.

“Maybe you’re right. I mean….I smell something….but I think that’s me since I haven’t gotten laid in weeks.” Liam said.

“Then get out there. Corey! Fuck, Liam I gotta go. Corey is….oh my gosh. Well he is very skilled with his tongue.” Mason said.

“Bye, guys. Have fun.” Liam said. Theo saw him take off his headset and stretch. Theo’s mouth was watering. He wanted to please Liam and leave marks all over this body. Liam slide the basketball shorts off of his body and saw that Liam was not wearing any underwear! 

_ So does Liam like to go commando a lot?  _ Theo adjusted his boner.

He saw Liam go into another room. Theo paused. He heard the water turn on and assumed that this was Liam’s bathroom and that he was taking a shower. Theo thought this was risky, but he wants to do it. Theo slid into Liam’s room. He smelled Liam’s bed. It smelled of desire, cum, and sweat. Theo loved that combination. He continued to look around the room until he got to Liam’s dresser. He opened the top drawer and Theo’s eyes lit up. This was Liam’s underwear drawer. Theo’s boner was very apparent now, especially since he was wearing grey sweatpants. He picked Liam’s underwear up learning exactly what Liam liked. Liam had a thing for tiny underwear. In his drawer were 2 inch and 3 inch trunks, jockstraps, and thongs. Theo was so turned on. He smelled all of the underwear. He found Liam’s smell intoxicating.

He listened intently. Liam was still in the shower. He had already done so many risky things, why not do one more. Theo slid his sweatpants and his own boxer briefs off of his body he did that as quietly as possible so Liam could not hear them hitting the ground. Theo looked through and found the pair he wanted. This was definitely a pair Liam wanted to keep hidden. It was a pitch black jockstrap and around the strap it said “slut.” Theo put that on his body and his boner got even harder, as if that was even possible.  _ Liam. _ Theo did his best not to moan. He did not want Liam to catch him.

“What the fuck?” Liam said. Theo was speechless. How could he explain that he has been watching Liam and now is standing in his room and wearing his underwear. Theo also could not help, but stop and stare. Liam stood there, naked, soaking wet. “I come back because I forgot my new body wash.” Liam gestured to his desk where a bottle of body wash was sitting. “What the fuck, Theo!?” Theo then saw Liam getting worked up. He could tell something was about to happen, he was just not sure if it was going to be good or bad. Then Liam’s eyes began to shift. “Get on the bed.”

Theo was in shock. What did Liam have planned? “Yes.” Theo said shyly. He laid back and put his hands on his waist to take the jockstrap off of him.

“Don’t.” Liam ordered. “You wanted to be a slut, then that’s what you are going to be.” Liam got on top of him. He cupped his hands on Theo’s cheeks and kissed him. This was everything Theo ever wanted. He wanted Liam. Theo opened his mouth allowing Liam’s tongue to go inside of his mouth. Liam moved his hand up Theo’s face and pulled his hair. Theo winced. “Yeah, I’m in control of you.” Liam got up and flipped Theo over. Theo looked back, but Liam pushed his head into the bed. “You know the best thing about jockstraps?” Liam asked. “You can keep them on and still look sexy. And I can still own your ass in whatever way I want to.” Liam said with a hard spank against Theo’s ass.

“Ah!” Theo said muffled into the sheets. Theo loved how aggressive Liam was. He thought he was going to be the dominant one, but he is having no complaints. He is moaning at all of the spanks he is getting from Liam.

“You like that, Theo? You like being spanked wearing my underwear? Huh, slut?” Liam asked in a growling tone. Liam pulled Theo up my his hair. He pushed the jock off of Theo. “I was taking a shower. You are going to help me finish. Then.” Liam got very close to Theo’s face. “I am going to destroy your manpussy.” Liam said. Theo shuddered with excitement. Liam grabbed Theo by his dick and brought him to the shower. The bathroom was steamy, he had left it on when Liam caught Theo. “Get in.” Theo obeyed and stepped into the shower. Liam followed by walking and and placing his hands on Theo’s throat. 

“Fuck.” Theo let slip from his mouth. He could feel Liam’s touch, choking him. “Li - Liam.” Theo moaned.

“Yeah, Theo?” Liam said looking down. “I never knew you liked dick so much. Hell, never knew you liked  _ me  _ so much.” Liam pulled Theo in for a kiss, still choking him. The kiss was sloppy. Their tongues and saliva were everywhere. Theo loved how sloppy Liam was being, how dominant. Liam flips Theo and pins him against the wall. “Now, Theo. You need to learn your lesson.” He leaned out of the shower and grabbed a bottle of lube. “I am going to fuck you, Theo. I am going to lube up my cock, but I am not lubing up your ass.” Theo got nervous. “That’s what you get.” Liam squirted some lube into his hand and spread Theo’s legs. He spanked his ass. Liam pressed his body against Theo’s. “You ready you dirty little bitch?”

Theo got nervous. He was dry, at least Liam’s cock was all lubed up though. “Yes, Liam.” Liam pushed his face harder against the wall. Theo had never been this dominated before, and truthfully he loved it. 

“This will teach you.” Liam knew what he was doing, instead of taking it easy on Theo he shoved his cock balls deep into him.

“FUCK!” Theo screamed.

Liam wrapped his arm around Theo’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up or we’ll get caught!” Liam began thrusting into Theo’s hole. His cock gradually sliding in and out of his hole. “Yeah, you like that Theo? I bet you love your hole being used.”

“Yes.” Theo said in pleasurable pain. Theo felt his hole trying to constrict, but Liam did not allow that. He shoved his cock in harder. Liam was fucking him raw. He never imagined Liam to be so forceful. “Liam, I’m gunna -” 

Liam cut him off by choking him. “You do not cum until I fill your hole. Got it, bitch?” Theo nodded. “Good little slut. Huh, maybe that is how you can be part of the pack.” Liam said still pounding Theo’s hole. “You can be the pack slut. I bet Scott would love that. He works my hole well. And Corey and Mason love groups.” Theo was in shock hearing all of this. “I’m not gunna cum until you beg for it, slut.”

“Please, Liam.” Theo said quietly.

“Fuck you. That will not do shit for me or you.” Liam said. “Beg.”

“Please, Liam. I need you.” Theo said.

“Need. What.” Liam was getting frustrated and fucking Theo harder.

“Need YOU. Liam, I need your cum! Please! I want you to fill my hole for being in your room, looking in your drawers, and wearing your underwear!” Theo let out.

Liam moaned loudly and Theo felt an explosion in his hole. “Ah!” Liam said. Theo felt as if Liam shot a bucket of cum up his ass. He knew it was time so he shot his cum all over the wall. Theo was turned around by Liam. He kissed him gently. “Clean up your mess.” He said pushing him and pointing to the wall. Theo began to wipe it away when Liam spanked his ass. “With your tongue.”

“Yes, sir.” Theo said. He began to lick up the cum. He had tasted his own cum before so he did not mind the taste. Liam got out of the shower and Theo followed. The two were not talking Theo wondered if he should just leave or stay.

Liam laid on the bed. “You coming?” Theo smiled to Liam’s request. He walked over to him passing the jockstrap he had wore earlier. He climbed into bed next to Theo. 

“Sorry for breaking in.” Theo said.

“Don’t be. I let you, I could hear your heartbeat and smell you when you were outside every night. I was waiting for you to come inside and when you did, I just had to wait for the right time to catch you.” Liam replied.

Theo was shocked. Liam was waiting for him?! “Well I guess I am glad I went through your drawers.” 

“Yeah, in both ways.” Liam said kissing him.

“Mmmm.” Theo replied kissing back. The two laid there naked, making out before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
